


For The Win

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Humor, Sledding, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: A sled race in the park - with Dief and Turtle in the lead, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/gifts).



> Created for look_turtles, in the due South Seekrit Santa gift exchange 2013. Look_turtles put in three different prompt requests, and I managed to work everyone into one picture. Hope you like it!

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/48cd/98t82fqesx77z5izg.jpg)

 

click through for full size

 


End file.
